medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
In Search of Yamashita's Gold/Transcript
Phillip Bromley: "Me and my lads are gonna take out those anti-aircraft guns around the temple so we can do a proper airstrike. Be out of there by the time the fourth gun explodes, is that clear?" Joseph Griffin and his two Chindit squadmates move ahead. They fight through a trail and to a machine gun nest. Through use of precision sniping and quick charging, they quickly blow past the nest. The next area contains several nests and a large garrison of soldiers. The squad set to work trying to eliminate them (note: this is almost always where the squad dies). The Flying Tigers begin flying over the area. Griffin takes over a machine gun nest. A large platoon of enemy soldiers emerge from the trees. After constant fire, they are all taken out. Griffin moves through a small trail. He arrives at Raj's crashed plane. It explodes. Ichiro Tanaka: "Griffin! Don't shoot! It's me, Tanaka! Major, he must of been taken into that temple we saw to the north. That must be their headquarters. Come on!" Griffin and Tanaka assault the temple entrance, eliminating a slew of Japanese soldiers and capturing a machine gun nest at the top of the stairs. They enter the temple. The two fight through a maze of hallways, neutralizing a large percentage of the Japanese soldiers. They come across a meditation garden full of Japanese officers. They take care of the snipers and foot soldiers before eliminating the officers. They continue through the hallways. They reach a certain corner in the temple when an explosion destroys the floor underneath them and they fall into a refing facility. Tanaka: "Sounds like Bromley just blew the first anti-aircraft gun. They're stripping all the gold out of this temple. Commander Shima must be involved with this somehow. We need to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully we can find the pilot without letting anyone know we're here." They fight through a few soldiers. Tanaka: "The detention center is just down that staircase, come on!" They make their way down to the pilot's cell. Japanese Officer: "This one's worthless. Bring me another from the detention center immediatley." Griffin and Tanaka break in, killing the two interrogation officers and freeing Raj. Raj: "Whew, I didn't think I'd ever see a friendly face again. I can walk, for a little while. But look, there's no way I can walk out of the jungle. Maybe you should just, leave me behind." The team leave the cell with Raj. Raj: "I'm slowing you down, just go!" An explosion occurs outside and shakes the temple. Tanaka: "There goes the second gun! The statue's falling!" A large statue falls onto the floor, nearly crushing the oncoming group of Japanese soldiers. There is another explosion as the group keep fighting there way through. Tanaka: "The third gun, we've got to get out of here now!" They make it to the exit but there is a huge battalion of enemy soldiers waiting for them. They grab the machine gun and use it against them, trying ot buy themselves some time. Tanaka: "Well Sergeant, it was nice working with you. No way we can fight through that many enemy soldiers. Even if we could Raj would never make it through the jungle to safety." After fighting off the horde, a squad of Flying Tigers arrive and bomb the hell out of the enemy battalion. They destroy a truck in the process. Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Transcripts